A Taste of It
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: Faith is a forbidden fruit for Bosco.


Title: A Taste of it

Author: Juliana

Spoilers: none

Rating: T +13

Warnings: language

A/N: I used some quotes from the Bible to make my point and from artistic reasons and if anyone finds that offensive I strongly suggest they stop reading here.

A/N: this story is set somewhere in the third season. Hope you enjoy are very welcome.

A Taste of it



_But of the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, God hath said, Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die. Genesis 3:3_



She just didn't know what got into him lately. For the past two days he was constantly in a bad mood. He snapped at her every time she asked him what was wrong, he didn't even smile when she tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood. It was a bit unusual for him to be like this especially for so long. Maybe a girlfriend dumped him. That would probably piss him off. Though it must've been pretty serious for him to have such a lingering effect. Usually he'd forget by lunchtime in whose bed he'd woken up that morning.

She glanced at him again, trying to figure what to say to make him laugh. She had to admit that she much preferred his bigoted remarks and yelling 'jagoff' at unsuspecting passers-by to this brooding mood of his.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked almost timidly, afraid that he would snap at her again for trying to help.

"About what?" he asked annoyed.

"About the reason for your current mood, Bosco."

"No."

As simple as that. No. End of discussion. Now she was getting pissed herself. How did he dare treat her like that when she just tried to help him and be his friend? Sometimes she really doubted she knew anything about this guy.

The shift that seemed to be never-ending was finally over and she went home by train since he hadn't offered her a ride for the second day in a row. She kind of missed seeing his figure leaning against his car and waiting for her to get out through the door. She got used to it. Too much, obviously.

When she got home everyone was already asleep. She went to her kids' bedroom and just watched them for a while before kissing them tenderly and leaving their room quietly. She didn't feel like joining Fred in their bed yet so she decided to sort out the bills to be paid because Fred never bothered to do that. It was up to her to pay them and she spent most of her salary to do it. Fred never thought about that when he was bitching about her job, she thought.

She sat down at the kitchen table and spread the bills in front of her, sighing at the sums printed on them. She skimmed through the dates and suddenly her eyes widened as she realized what she did.

"Oh my God. I forgot."



For a change Bosco came early to the precinct but he soon regretted it. It seemed like everyone got a kick out making fun of him. Davis started it.

"Hey, Bosco. I saw you with your mother on Monday when I was driving by a store."

"Yeah."

"What, no hot date?" Sully teased.

"You must've really lost your Boscorelli charm if you're spending your evenings with your mom instead of on a date with some chick."

"It's none of your business who I spend my evenings with."

"Oh, you're in a really good mood today, aren't you," Davis chirped in.

At that moment Faith came into the locker room and Sully said to her, "Hey Faith. You can expect another pleasant shift with our sunshine here." He chuckled when Bosco glared at him.

"You must all be really grateful you have me, huh? That way you at least have someone to laugh at. Glad to know I'm appreciated at least for something." With that he stormed out the door, leaving three incredulous faces behind.

"What's with him? He's been like this for what … a week?" Sully commented.

"Three days actually," Faith said slightly guiltily.

Sully and Davis eyed her questioningly.

"I forgot about his birthday on Monday. I only realized it yesterday when I was sorting out the bills." She shrugged.

"Oh, I think we all did," Davis looked at Sully.

"So what're we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. Any ideas? I think I should buy him something really special to make it up to him," Faith said while she put on her uniform.

"How about we invite him to Haggerty's on Friday for a couple of drinks?" Davis suggested.

"Do you think he'll agree?" Faith doubted.

"Well, we don't have to tell him it's for his birthday till we get there."

"Maybe. I'll get back to you later," Faith said as she followed them out the door.



They were sitting in the RMP and eating their take out because it was raining outside, a real April weather. Faith knew she had to apologize to Bosco but she also had a feeling he won't take it nicely. She cleared her throat and obviously Bosco sensed something was up because he turned to watch her.

"Bos … I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday. I was so busy helping Charlie with his school project I forgot about everything else. I only realized it last night when I saw the date on the bills. I'll buy you a present to make it up to you. I'm sorry. I really am."

He was looking at her surprised at the words pouring from her mouth. He frowned and tried to stop her but she didn't hear him.

"Faith … Faith," he almost yelled.

"Forget about it," he said when she finally looked at him.

"What? Look, I said I'm sorry, alright?" she didn't understand why he was still so angry. She apologized, what else could he want. It wasn't like she did it on purpose.

"Can you just drop it, please," he turned away.

"Bosco, what got into you? You've been unbearable for the past few days and I understand you resented me for forgetting your birthday but I apologized and you're being silly."

He didn't respond.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, alright. It just … slipped my mind." Just as she thought he still wouldn't answer her, he turned around and said with a bitter voice, "Why should you care anyway? According to you I don't even have feelings, so why bother?"

He angrily crumpled the tissue he wiped his hands in and then asked her, "Ready to go?"

She didn't answer, she was still stunned by his reaction. She never would've thought that meant so much to him. He always claimed he never cared about his birthdays or any other anniversaries. Obviously he was saying that just to cover up his hurt when he had to spend them alone in his empty apartment.

She remembered then the silk scarf he had bought her for her last birthday. When she opened the box he gave her she was surprised to see he chose just the colors she liked. The scarf was beautiful and she wore it as often as possible though she didn't exactly have that many opportunities since she rarely went out. But she positively adored the touch of silk against her skin and that was the only silky article of clothing she had. But it wasn't that that made it special. The thought that he considered her important enough to buy her a present like that and to give it enough thought to choose something that she would really like made her feel warm inside.

And now she forgot his birthday. He didn't have anyone to celebrate it with but his ma. That's probably why he was spending the evening with her. She could clearly imagine how Rose insisted that he should spend the evening with her after she had found out that he was going to spend it alone. Faith realized it must feel really crappy if you have no one to celebrate your birthday with, even more so when your co-workers make fun of you because of it. And if she hadn't felt guilty enough before she sure did now.

They hardly said a word till the end of the shift and Faith decided that they really should invite him to Haggerty's on Friday. And she'd have to get him a really nice present. She just didn't have any idea what that should be.



_And when the woman saw that the tree was good for food, and that it was pleasant to the eyes, and a tree to be desired to make one wise, she took of the fruit thereof, and did eat, and gave also unto her husband with her; and he did eat. Genesis 3:6_



On Friday she tried to pry out of him what his plans for the night were as inconspicuously as possible. She feared she was far too obvious for him not to notice that something was up but he didn't comment on her nosiness. She was fairly certain at the end of the day that he had no date but also that he thought her insufferably inquisitive.

She told Fred in the morning she'd come home late because she was invited to a birthday party but she didn't tell him whom it was for even thought that made her feel as though she had lied to him. She figured he wouldn't be too happy to know the party was for Bosco. She made sure she emphasized it was a party which meant she could come home really late because if she mentioned a couple of drinks he would expect her home by two in the morning.

After the shift Sully and Davis soon left the locker room but not before they sent her a string of signs telling her that it was up to her to get Bosco to Haggerty's.

So she asked him whether he's up for a drink.

At first he mumbled he was tired and he was going home but after some persuasion he agreed to one drink.

When they entered the bar Faith scanned the crowd to find Sully and Ty and she spotted them at a back table with a couple of guys from the first shift and one from anti crime. She led Bosco to the table and he turned to her surprised to see the company awaiting them.

"What is this?"

"A small birthday party," Faith explained apprehensively, waiting for him to get angry and storm out of the bar. He did frown for a while but then he obviously realized it would be too impolite not to accept their invitation and he sat down without a word.

Faith relaxed a bit and sat down next to him, both of them ordering beer. The night went by fast, the conversation behind the table never ceasing but Bosco mainly talked with her or Ty who was sitting to the other side of him. The two guys from the first shift left soon after two and the others got more space around the table.

Faith started to feel the effects of alcohol so she decided it was time for her to give Bosco her present. When Davis and Sully went to the men's room and the guy from anti crime went dancing she took the opportunity of the two of them being alone.

She placed a small box in front of Bosco. He looked at her surprised.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday present. A bit late but still …"

"I thought this party was the present."

"The party's from the guys, this is from me."

The look in his eyes changed slightly but she couldn't quite read it.

He opened the box slowly and then took out the key chain with a small golden pendant on it. He held it in his fingers, looking at it, speechless. She didn't know how to interpret his reaction. She had the plate engraved with an inscription that read 55 David.

It took him at least a minute before he turned his face to her and she saw he was deeply touched. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She knew without asking he'd use it for his car keys.

But she didn't expect his next move. He leaned closer and kissed her on her cheek. It was so tender she hardly felt it but it seemed like his lips burned a sign on her skin while they lingered there. She felt them long after he retreated.

He covered her hand on the table with his own, tenderly rubbing his thumb over her palm. He asked her to dance. She was confused, she had never seen him dancing. And she was slightly scared because the music was slow, much too slow to dance to it with anyone else but her husband, much less with Bosco. But she couldn't resist his inviting hand and the unusually dreamy look in his dark eyes. For the second time in a week she asked herself whether she actually knew anything about this man.

The dancing floor, if it could be called that, was rather full because it was Friday night but they did manage to get a secluded spot where they weren't bothered by the other dancers.

Faith put her arms around his neck and he let his hands fall around her waist. They started moving to the slow rhythm and Faith was so enthralled by this new experience she couldn't even look him in the eyes for fear of revealing too much of the excitement and wonder she felt right then.

Bosco pressed his face to the side of hers breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair. He saw stars dancing in front of his eyes from the strong emotions he felt inside and he was afraid he wouldn't manage to keep his feelings hidden for much longer. He felt every curve of her body pressing into his. He felt her warmth and tenderness and he struggled hard not to pull her too close to him. He was desperate to kiss her, to taste her lips. He had observed them so often and so intently he almost knew how they felt and tasted. He was tempted to sink his hands on her waist a little lower but he was afraid. And she was married.

Faith raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He felt he should say something but he was so bewildered he couldn't come up with anything.

And she kept staring at him making him feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He was pretty sure now he must've let on way more than he intended but he was beginning to realize he didn't care. He started to feel the effects of the alcohol and that made him worry less and less about the consequences of anything he might do. He lowered his face towards hers, his lips only an inch from hers. Her warm closeness made him forget that they were partners and best friends and that she was married. He became all tingly inside from anticipation. Just as he was about to kiss her she suddenly said, "I have to go, Fred's waiting for me."

And just like that she was gone. Before the bubble of feelings that surrounded him burst she already picked up her purse from the table and left through the door. He stood stunned in the middle of the floor trying to pull himself together. The music and the bustle around him finally started to seep in through his daze and he realized where he was.

He returned to the table where Davis and Sully looked at him questioningly.

"Where did Faith go?" Davis asked after a moment's silence.

"She said Fred's waiting for her," Bosco answered and wondered how much did the two of them see and how did they interpret it. They all had another beer but because Bosco was less than talkative, Davis and Sully soon left.

He sat alone at the table for awhile before he went to the bar and ordered another beer. He lost count of how many he already had but he certainly wasn't drunk enough to go home alone.

Soon afterwards he spotted a redhead two stools to his left and he moved closer to her. Maybe he wouldn't have to go home alone after all.

"Hey, how're you doing?" She looked at him.

"I'm fine. You?" She answered rather reluctantly.

"Getting better. May I buy you another one?" he pointed to her glass.

She eyed him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You think I'm gonna replace the blond one after she dumped you?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows surprised that she had seen that. Now he was really getting pissed. This was turning out to be one of those nights when everything goes wrong.

"Well, if you wanna know - you couldn't replace her in a million years," and with that he turned away from her and made a sip from his glass.

After he sat there for another fifteen minutes brooding over how inconstant and whimsical women were he decided to leave. He almost reached the door when he saw Faith standing in front of him.

"Faith?"

She just stood there, looking somewhat sadly.

"The others left?"

He nodded not really trusting his voice.

She stepped towards him and kissed him on the lips. He was sure his heart missed a beat when he felt her soft mouth touch his. At first she just brushed against him but it sent shivers down his spine and his hands began to tremble. His mind started screaming 'Stop, this is Faith! You've got to stop!' but when her lips parted and invited him deeper he was lost to any reasonable thought.

"Can we go back to your place?" she asked with a husky voice after she gave him a second to breathe.

He nodded again wordlessly, hugged her around her shoulders and led her through the door, his heart racing in his chest and a soft smile curving his lips.



_And the eyes of them both were opened, and they knew that they were naked ... Genesis 3:7_



He woke up abruptly. When he opened his eyes he realized it was still very early because of the darkness in the room and then he found out what woke him.

Faith was standing by the bed, dressing herself almost frantically. His insides twisted at the sight. He had been afraid she'd regret doing it and now he was certain she did. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know whether she noticed he was awake. Maybe she was hoping she could just sneak out without him noticing and without saying a word to him.

"Faith?" That was all that could pass the knot that formed in his throat.

"You awake?" she asked after she stopped pulling her shirt over her head, obviously feeling awkward.

"Yeah."

"Bos …" she started and then fell silent again averting her eyes. She picked up her jacket and purse from the floor. He noticed that she had already picked up his clothes and placed them on the chair in the corner.

He looked at her wanting desperately to pull her against him and kiss her with all he got but he knew she'd slap him if he did. Her tenderness, or was it just drunkenness, from a couple of hours ago vanished into thin air, she was back to her old self. He was pretty sure that right now staring at him she didn't see the man that made love to her but that jerk she had always thought him to be. Her moron partner with big mouth and no brain. She was probably trying to figure out how could she even for one second consider risking her marriage and family for him. The knot in his throat was getting bigger and bigger and he felt an uncommon tightening in his chest.

She was staring at him, with a hint of what he could only interpret as regret in her eyes, clutching her jacket in her hand.

"This was a mistake, Bosco."

He let his head fall on the pillow and he covered his eyes with his hand. He suspected she felt that way ever since he had woken up but it hurt hearing her say it nevertheless. He heard the sound of his front door closing and she was gone.

He rolled to her side of the bed but the sheets were already cold. He tried to find her scent in the pillow. He remembered the feeling of her body against his, he could still see the warm gaze of her green eyes and feel the caresses of her soft fingers. His body instinctively curled into a fetus position, as if trying to protect itself from the threatening surroundings. But he couldn't protect his heart from breaking, no matter what he did.

Frustrated he punched the pillow with his fist, cursing out loud.

It had been hard enough to contain himself before, now it would be nearly impossible. Riding by her side everyday, knowing he couldn't touch her, even worse - imagine her with Fred. It would drive him crazy but there wasn't much he could do about it. She was the forbidden fruit. And now that he tasted it, it would take all his strength to keep his hands away from her. And he wouldn't die as he remembered that the Bible taught, he would live and be tempted and hurting forever.

He found it slightly ironic that he could have any woman he wanted just not the one he loved. She was probably the only woman that dumped him twice within twelve hours. She really had an immense power to hurt him. And she didn't hesitate to use it.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got out of bed. He didn't want to take a shower just yet because he hoped he could retain the memory of the feel of her skin and of her body clinging to his for a bit longer that way. He remembered the expression of ecstasy on her face and the rhythmical movements of her body underneath his. At least he knew she enjoyed it, she couldn't be just pretending. And he hoped she would remember him every time she was with Fred. Because that was all he could ever get and he was painfully aware of it.

"What a birthday," he sighed as he started making coffee, shoving the dirty cups on the counter to one side so that he would make some space for the clean one.



_Unto the woman he said, I will greatly multiply thy sorrow and thy conception; in sorrow thou shalt bring forth children; and thy desire shall be to thy husband, and he shall rule over thee. Genesis 3:16_



She dreaded meeting Bosco on Monday. She was terribly tired after the two days she spent worrying Fred would notice any change. It was stupid, of course, but she nonetheless felt like her guilt was written all over her face. But luckily Fred suspected nothing.

Bosco didn't mention Friday night when she entered the locker room and neither did Sully and Davis. The atmosphere was tense and Faith wondered how much did Sully and Ty actually know or suspect.

When Bosco still didn't bring up their having slept together two hours into their shift, Faith decided she had to say something.

"Bosco, about Friday night …"

He looked at her just briefly before answering.

"It didn't happen, I know."

She didn't have to see his eyes, she knew from his voice he was deeply hurt. She decided it was better not to show him her own feelings. She could hardly bear knowing she was the cause of his hurting but she couldn't help him either. He had known she was married.

"Thank you." It sounded silly but that was all she managed.

That was the last time any of them mentioned what happened between the two of them.



FIN


End file.
